living the dream
by demonslayer425
Summary: our names are alexis and luca. our band, the wolverines, formed over summer break and this is how it began. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! random spaz attack!sorry about that! please reveiw so i can be better at writting this stuff! written by my bff Skylar Gregory


LIVING THE DREAM

Name:

Luca Laree

Age: 16

Appearance:

Tall, tough, brown hair, brown eyes, converse sneakers, tank tops, flared jeans.

Personality:

Luca is funny, spacey, caring, loving, friendly, loves music, and is Alexis.

Name:

Alexis Laree

Age: 16

Appearance:

5'10, emo/goth/punk, onyx eyes, black with red streaks hair, emo-ish style, fitted tank tops, knee-high converse, skinny jeans, boots.

Personality:

Sarcastic, goofy at times, monotone, easily annoyed, random

Name:

Sasuke Uchiha

Age: 16

Appearance:

6'6, same as Alexis style, black eyes, blackish/blue hair,

Personality:

Emo, sarcastic, has secret crush on Alexis

Name:

Jacob Black

Age: 16

Appearance:

6,7, walks around shirtless most of the time, T-shirts, shorts, jeans, sneakers, short black hair, brown eyes,

Personality:

Happy, friendly, funny, silly, has a temper, has a crush on Luca, protective of his friends,

CH.1: BAND IDEAS… LUCA POV…

I was walking to lunch with my sister Alexis to meet our friends Sasuke and Jacob. We had crushes on them ever since elementary school but never said anything. We were the only people who knew.

We sat at the table and Jake grinned at me and I returned it. "Don't stretch your face out." 'Lexis said. (That's Alexis's nickname) I kicked her under the table and smiled like nothing happened, even after she cursed under her breath and slapped my head. "Hey you guys want to hang out after school?" I asked Sasuke and Jake. They nodded and Jake smiled. "Sure!" Jake exclaimed. He blushed a little and I giggled. "Look at the giddy little school girls." Sasuke muttered. Alexis laughed and I kicked both of them.

I was at my locker next to Alexis and slid my books into my locker and pulled my bag out and slung it on my shoulder and waited on Lexis. "So ask Sassy out yet?" I asked. She blushed and glared into her locker. "No and don't ask dip stick." She said. "Ok fine. Jeez don't get so crabby." I mumbled. "What?" "Nothing!" I said smiling. "Yeah sure Mrs. Black." She said smirking and closing her locker. "Shut up!" I said pouting.

We met the guys outside the school and walked. Alexis and I were in the middle and the boys on each side. "Ok so tomorrow's the last day of school. What should we do over the summer?" I asked. "I don't know. Hey we should-" Alexis started. "No! I don't want to go to an amusement park this time. We do that every year! Besides ever since I got puked on I don't love it as much." I said. "You know that kid didn't mean to!" She said. "Yes but then I puked too!" I groaned. "She was emotionally scarred." Jake said patting my head. I nodded and smiled.

We turned to my street and laughed at a joke Jake made. "Hey why don't we start a band?" Sasuke randomly said. We stopped and stared at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked. I grinned and hugged him. "You are a genius sometimes!!" I said. I took off running excitedly. "Where are you going?" Jake called. "Come on! I want to start a band!!" I called.

I ran through the door with my friends behind me and upstairs in the loft with a notebook. The loft had two of those chairs that hang from the ceiling and then a small lime green couch built into the floor like steps. Jake and I sat there and Lexis and Sasuke sat in the weird chairs. "Dude we could use the second garage! We could turn it into a little hang out like this but with our band stuff in it." I said. "Yeah! Since mom and dad don't have another car to park there they probably won't mind." Alexis said. "Ok who does what?" Jake asked. "I can play guitar." I suggested. "But we need you to sing too." Lexis said. I blushed. "No you don't. I'm not any good." I said. "Quit lying punk!" She barked. "I've never heard you sing." Jake said smirking along with Sasuke. "There's a reason for that." I said. "What?" "I didn't want anyone to know." I said nodding. "OK you play bass and sing and I'll sing with you how is that?" Lexis asked. I nodded. "OK." I agreed. "I can play second bass I think. I used to play guitar when I was younger." Jake said. "Awesome! What about you Sassy?" I asked smirking. He glared and thought a minute. "Don't hurt yourself." I said smiling. He threw his shoe at me but missed and I caught it and chucked it back. "I can play drums. I don't know if I'm any good though." He said. "Hey where's Perry?" Lexis asked randomly. I giggled and shrugged. Then my golden retriever came bounding in and into my lap. "Hi Riley!" I said hugging him. He barked and licked my face. I laughed and wiped my hand on my face and then wiped the slobber on Jake's arm. "Eww quit it!" He said. "I'm spreading the love!" I giggled. "OK now we just need the rest of the equipment." Lexis said. "And a few micro phones!" I said after Riley left the room. "You think our music teacher would maybe give us one? You know for the summer?" I asked. "Maybe." "Sasuke, Jacob do you guys have your stuff?" I asked. "Well I have an old guitar." Jake said. We looked at Sasuke and he sighed and shook his head. "Nope. That doofus Naruto broke my drum set about two years ago." He said. "Darn. We'll have to rent one then." I mumbled. "DID YOU SAY A BAND?" dad asked popping in. dad was a very strange man but was still like a best friend. He also liked to tease Alexis and me. "Yeah eavesdropper. We're starting a band for the summer. We need a drum set for Sassy and a few microphones. Oh and can we use the second garage to practice?" I asked. "Of course!! You know I was in a band in my younger days." He said. "We know." Alexis and I sighed. We heard the story fifty times a year. "Do you have any microphones or drums or anything we'll need?" I asked. "I might. I'll go look!" He said and was gone in a blink of an eye. The attic was above the loft and we could hear him walking around up there. There was a crash and dad yelped and I sighed. "I'M OK!" dad called.

A week later we were working on the garage now and moving the stuff in. we got the microphones and a drum set for Sasuke and an amp. For Jake and me. We hung up lights while listening to music and decorated. "We need an awesome name!" Jake said. "Totally!" I agreed smiling. "The poodles!" Alexis said randomly. "Heck no." We all said. "Why don't we think about that later? Let's practice!" I said flipping the lights off with the new lights on. They were different colors like spot likes that dad had. He comes in handy sometimes.

I picked up my guitar and slipped it on and plugged it in. Riley came in and decided to observe from the small love seat we had in the garage. "What should we sing?" Lexis asked. "What about…cowboy Casanova?" I suggested. "You and your Carrie Underwood." Lexis said. She was kind of in the front and Jake was next to me a little behind he but still in the front with Sasuke behind us. "Ok let's get this over with." Sasuke said. "Don't make me come back there Sassy." I threatened. He chucked a drumstick at me and I bounced off my head and landed at Jake's feet. "Don't hit Luca!" Jake said tossing it back. I smiled at him. "Thanks homie." I said. "Let's start!" Lexis said stamping her foot. We snickered and started to play. I started off since I knew the song the best.

COWBOY CASANOVA BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD:

You better take it from me.

That boy is like a disease.

Your running your trying to hide and your

Wondering why you get free.

He's like a curse

He's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You want to get out but he's holding you down

Cause you can't live without one more touch.

He's a, a good time cowboy Casanova leanin' up against the record machine

Looks like, a cool drink of water but he's candy-coated misery.

He's the devil in disguise, a snake with blue eyes,

And he only comes out at night.

He gives you feelings you don't want to fight.

You better run for your life…

I finished the song after a while and everyone's jaws were hanging open expect for Alexis. "Wow…you're amazing!" Jake said. I blushed and smiled. "Thank you." I said. "Wow Luca I didn't know you could sing." Sasuke said.


End file.
